Kanade Minamino And The Seven Girls
by AnimeMusicLover19
Summary: "mirror mirror on the wall who's is the fairest of them all" everyone knows that Kanade Minamino is fairest but her stepmother the Queen is jealous of her beauty and her voice. Six girls are really nice and one of them is very grumpy but she like her too just bit. they're protecting her from the evil queen.
1. Chapter 1: once upon a time and one song

**_Chapter 1: Once upon a time and one song as one_**

 _Once upon a time in a faraway land there was a beautiful girl who was born Kanade. The two parents were so happy to have a first daughter then the year goes by her first mother died and the king remarried with new wife who is evil with a bad heart inside of jealousy of Kanade Beauty. Some couple months later the king died but the second Queen was still alive. The years goes by The Queen make her as a slave with awful close that Kanade wearing but the heart is pure perfect inside that she makes up the fairest of them all then the evil queen._

Every time the evil queen talk to the mirror she always asked this question "Magic mirror on the wall Who is better single one of all" The reason she asked that question because she's jealous of Kanade singing voice. then the other next day same as usual the same question but this time the magic mirror answer in a different answer

"Slave in the Magic Mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness, I summon thee. Speak! Let me see thy face." Said the evil queen then the face appeared on the magic mirror

"What wouldst thou know, my Queen?" Said the magic mirror

"Magic Mirror on the wall, who is Better Singer one of all?" Said the evil Queen asking the same question as usual

"Famed is thy beauty, Majesty. But hold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace and The voice still goes on as the beauty life go on." Said Magic mirror Answer in a different way in his own words

"Alas, she is more fair than me. Alas for her! Reveal her name." Said the evil queen wants to know her name

"Voice of her's got a Beautiful Rhythm. Hair Brown as wooden trees stock. A name Will Be with a...K and M." Said the magic mirror

"Kanade Minamino!" Saying that from the evil queen was angry about the name that she knows and she is more fairest and beautiful voice then her

 _Meanwhile with Kanade Who done making cupcakes because she's really good making cupcakes but most of all she's done her cleaning as a job as a maiden throughout the kingdom then when she finished the job she go to the wishing well_

"Want to know a secret wishing well? I Promise I won't tell anyone" said Kanade looking down at the wishing well talking just a bit and begin to sings with it

"We are standing by a wishing well Make a wish into the well That's all you have to do And if you hear it echoing Your wish will soon come true I'm wishing For the one I love To find me Today" still singing from Kanade who wish to find love.

The stranger girl was wondering what a beautiful song is coming from then when she seen it The girl who was singing was even more beautiful herself of the outside and the inside too "I'm hoping And I'm dreaming of The nice things He'll say I'm wishing For the one I love To find me Today" still again from Kanade then she began to say something else then a stranger appeared to Sing with her

"Today" Sing together from Kanade and stranger too. "Oh who are you!" Said Kanade ask a simple question "Hello. I am Princess Hibiki from other kingdom." Said hibiki with gentle smile to look at Kanade "i'm sorry I'm not good with strangers I have to go" said Kanade with a blush that she run up to One high balcony somewhere and hide away from her because she shy Just a bit "Wait! please. Don't hide away." Said hibiki

Then hibiki began to sing of her own song that she sing just for Kanade. "Now that I've found you Hear what I have to say" when hibiki sings that part then that's when the full part is start "One song I have but one song One song only for you One heart tenderly beating Ever entreating Constant and true One love That has possessed me One love Thrilling me through One song My heart keeps singing Of one love Only for you" when hibiki song was done she give her a blow kiss send her love to Kanade And when Kanade catch hibiki blow kiss she drag it to Kanade heart to keep it that it will always belong to Kanade.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2: evil plan and help two girls

**_Chapter 2: evil plan and help two girls_**

With the evil Queen talking to the three huntsmans trying to explain the Huntman what they have to do.

"Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade...where she can pick wildflowers." Said The evil queen "Yes, Your Majesty." Said the three huntsman saying the same word at the Same time "And there, my faithful Huntsmans That one of you man, will have to kill her!" Said the evil queen command the three huntsman of one of them has to kill her "But, Your Majesty, the little Princess!" Said the one of the Huntsman name Bassdrum "We good friends with the King!" Then said the two other huntsman name Baritone And Falsetto.

"Silence! You three know the penalty if you three fail." Said evil queen give the three evil look "Yes, Your Majesty." Said the three huntsman

"But to make doubly sure...you three do not fail, bring back her heart in this." Saying that from the evil queen after she said that. she should have three huntsman a White box fits for A real heart in with a heart box with a music note of the middle of decoration

2 hour later: after The three huntsman been command by the evil queen to do something that they wouldn't do. They look very nervous about doing it but no doubt it the Queen did say "one of you man, will have to kill her" thinking from there minds of the three huntsman. 1 hour later: Bassdrum Will have to do it because the rest of huntsmans are more closer to the King except him that Bassdrum know the king from five months. Bassdrum taking Kanade

Kanade humming along with that song call "One song" because she can remember that day today that her True love came who sing that song to her. Picking some wildflowers then she sees two girls look like they are lost.

"Hello there. What's the matter?" Said Kanade

"Well we need to go somewhere" said a girl name Mai who is good friend with this who she with

"Where your guys going?" Said Kanade

"Well...five of us were going to meet up at one my friends house for to sleep the for a day" said a girl who with Mai name Honoka who good friend with Mai too

"Why, I believe that sounds wonderful girls." Said Kanade

"yes we are so do you know which way is the village i mean we know the name of it. It just we don't know where is it?" Said Honoka ask that a simple question of some directions

"The only Village that is near here is just the straight on if that helps" Said Kanade telling the two girls where the Village is

"Well thank you very much for the directions" said Mai. The two girls went off to the village that Kanade give them some directions to go

"Well Good-bye i hope we meet up again soon" Said Kanade.

The huntsman was beginning to do his job from the evil queen, then he stop himself because he can't even do it for the king daughter even know he know him from five months he still can't do it for a friend of the king.

"I can't, I can't do it. Forgive me. I beg of Your Highness, forgive me." Said Bassdrum his knees down for apologise to Princess Kanade "I don't understand!" Said Kanade confuse what's going on

"She's mad, jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing!" Said Bassdrum "But, but who?" Said Kanade "The Queen!" Said Bassdrum

"The Queen?" Said Kanade "Now, quick, child, run. Run away, hide! In the woods! Anywhere! Never come back! Now, go. Go! Go!" Said Bassdrum

Kanade was running into a scary forest fast as she can that she can't go back anymore.

 ** _To be continued_**


	3. Chapter 3: two songs for a nice girl

**_Chapter 3: two songs for a nice Girl_**

She run and run into the scary Forest, Kanade was really just bit and when she out of there. She cry those out of her tears how much she was scared. Then the cute cats came out from the forest to guest the girl. When Kanade look up at the all the cats from the forests, the all the cats run with a fright and hide somewhere.

"Oh! Please don't run away. I won't hurt you. I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. But you don't know what I've been through. And all because I was afraid. I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made." Said Kanade with the apologise to all the cats "What do you do when things go wrong?" Said Kanade asking all the cats a question

One of the small cat Sing in his Tone of meow "Oh! You sing a song!" Said Kanade. Then Kanade began to sing a song to cheer herself up

"With a smile and a song Life is just like a bright, sunny day Your cares fade away And your heart is young With a smile and a song All the world seems to waken anew Rejoicing with you As the song is sung There's no use in grumbling When raindrops come tumbling Remember you're the one Who can fill the world with sunshine When you smile and you sing Everything is in tune and it's spring And life flows along With a smile and a song" After Kanade sing to herself a song to make everything alright. Soon she feels Already now.

"I really feel quite happy now. I'm sure I'll get along somehow. Everything's going to be all right. But I do need a place to sleep at night." Said Kanade "I can't sleep in the ground like you...And I'm sure no cave would possibly be big enough for me. Maybe you know where I can stay. In the woods somewhere?" Said Kanade

Asking all the cats from the forest where she could stay then the one of the cats Point that direction to go and certainly all the cats walking slowly that direction that one cat Just point

"You do? Will you take me there?" Saying that from Kanade when she ask all the cats from Forest they take Kanade there and she will then lead them to a nice Home that Kanade seen in the Forest. "Oh, it's adorable! Just like a nice house that I used to live. I like it here." Said Kanade "Ooh, it's dark inside. Guess there's no one home." Said Kanade. The door was unlocked but no one was in there "Oh? The door is open I guess I can come in?" Said Kanade come in the house and see what it's like inside a wonderful home that someone's got.

"Oh! What a cute chairs! Why, there's seven chairs! Must be seven people. And from the look of this table, seven untidy people indeed." Said Kanade looking at the table and the chairs are very dusty "A pickaxe. A stocking, too! And a shoe! And just look at that fireplace. It's covered with dust. And look, cobwebs everywhere! My, my, my! What a pile of dirty dishes! And just look at that broom! Why, they've never swept this room." Said Kanade "You'd think their mother would...Maybe they have no mother. Then they're orphans. That's too bad." Said Kanade begin to feel sorry for them then she had idea

"I know! We'll clean the house and surprise them. Then maybe they'll let me stay." Said Kanade

"Now, you guys wash the dishes. You tidy up the room. You clean the fireplace. And I will use the broom." Said Kanade

When she told all the cats what to do to help or to clean the house she began to sing another song to help the job go faster. "Just whistle while you work And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place So hum a merry tune It won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace And as you sweep the room Imagine that the broom Is someone that you love and soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune" singing from Kanade

When the cat licking all the plates when Kanade saw them doing it she told them off for not to do that. "Oh, no, no, no, no! Put them in the tub." Said Kanade "When hearts are high the time will fly So whistle while you work" still singing from Kanade

All the cats are cleaning all day of time same as Princess Kanade is doing what song that Kanade singing still "So whistle while you work" singing from Kanade. She sing this last part of the song and all the cats are done the work of cleaning help by Kanade done the job.


	4. Chapter 4: The seven girls are coming

**_Chapter 4: the seven girls are coming_**

 **Meanwhile inside the mine there were seven girls were digging for diamonds and with that they singing a song that they always sing.**

All the seven girls: "We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig In our mine the whole day through To dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig is what we like to do"

Miyuki: "It ain't no trick to get rich quick"

Yuri: "If ya dig, dig, dig with a shovel or a pick"

Setsuna: "In a mine"

Satsuma echoing: "In a mine"

Saki: "In a mine"

Saki echoing: "In a mine"

All the seven girls: "Where a million diamonds."

All the seven girls echoing: "Shine"

All the seven girls: "We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig From early morn 'til night We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig up everything in sight"

All the seven girls: "We dig up diamonds by the score A thousand rubies Sometimes more Though we don't know what we dig 'em for We dig, dig, dig-a-dig, dig"

When all the seven girls stop singing. They all back to work to find more diamonds, of course there's Karen and Nagisa doing other jobs like Karen finding the right sound of the diamond with a tiny hammer gently if it's the right one and when she doesn't find the right Sound she throws some of them to the floor, Nagisa cleans up the bad ones and put them in the bin.

"Why do I have to do the cleaning up for" said Nagisa asking Karen why she does this anyway "because it's always your job" said Karen answering nagisa question "but why can I do a different jobs like the others do" said nagisa begin to moaning just a tiny bit "look it's no time to fighting words now go back to work" said Karen telling her friend to go back to work.

With all the seven girls doing the works and when the clock strikes 12:00 Clock bell starts to ring meaning the work is done for all the seven girls. Then Karen tell us all the girls with a "heigh-ho"

Karen: "Heigh-ho"

All the seven girls: "Heigh-ho"

All the seven girls echoing: "Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho..."

All the seven girls: "Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's home from work we go Heigh-ho, heigh ho! Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's home from work we go (X4)"

All the seven girls: "Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho..."

All the seven girls done with the song they singing. Throughout the walks they doing they start to have a conversation about anything.

"it's always been a wonderful happy jolly days with all of you guys" said Miyuki with happiness she always has been and wrap her two around of Saki to the left and Nagisa to the right

"you know..that we all ways been doing that all the time" said Yuri with a grumpy tone like she doesn't care

"why can't you be happy for once just like Miyuki" said Setsuna telling Yuri to be more happy a bit

"now. now you two we need to get along alright." said Karen saying to everyone.

Throughout the conversation all they have then Nagisa please thinking about someone that she will find love someday.

"it would be wonderful if anyone love us who we are" said Nagisa daydreaming about Love

"What do you mean by that" said Saki asking her Best mate Nagisa what she saying

"Well someone who give us of love and show love too Awww...Love Will it be just amazing" said Nagsia

"Hold on Nagisa. you know they won't take you as Mrs dream girl right?" Said Yuri being grumpy still just a bit that nagisa doesn't make sense for Yuri to herself

"I have to give Nagisa that we all do want someone to love us who we are. Like you yuri, you always been grumpy that no one would pick you" said saki

When saki said that. everyone else look at each other just a bit how "Burn" that was even though that that was the truth

"Hey! what's that supposed to mean!?" Said Yuri Looking at saki and walked up of a one Close to saki face with angry look what Yuri did like always. when she said that to Yuri

"You two stop this instance we don't want to have a fight okay we will just have this conversation when we back house" said Karen pulling out between Saki and Yuri apart from each other.

The Seven Girls still walking into the woods where they going there homes.

 ** _To be continued_**


	5. Chapter 5: meeting a new friends

**_Chapter 5: meeting a new friends_**

 **Meanwhile with all the cats with Kanade looking around still more from downstairs then she notices that upstairs that leads to the bedroom**

"Let's see what's upstairs." Said Kanade thinking to herself. begins to check upstairs to the bedroom When she is in the bedroom there were seven beds written the names on the beds "Oh, what adorable little beds! And look, they have their names carved on them. Karen, Miyuki, Saki, Nagsia...What A interesting names for the people who lived in the forest! Yuri, Setsuna and Hime." Said Kanade "I'm a little sleepy myself." Said Kanade with a tired tone getting to sleepy. Kanade sleep one of the beds to make herself comfortable.

All the seven girls are singing that song of "Heigh-ho" still. When the girls are walking over to the house then the light of the house was on. they have to stop The singing and the walk too, they go take a look and hide somewhere what's happening to the house

"Look! Our house! The lit's light...The light's lit." Said Karen who first one to say something when there house was light was on

"Jiminy Crickets!" Saying all by every girls all of them said that at the same time and hide behind the tree they surprise that there house was on. But why is the door opening and the chimney's smoking and why is someone or something in there too?

"Maybe a ghost." Said Miyuki guessing what could be inside the house "Or a goblin." Said Satsuna guessing along with Miyuki "A demon." Said Karen guessing same as two of other along "Or a dragon." Said Saki guessing now same ever more as three of the girls as well

As Yuri began to say to stop by guessing things and do something "Mark my words, there's trouble a-brewin'. Felt it coming all day. My corns hurt." Said Yuri

"Gosh! That's a bad sign. What'll we do?" Said The sleeping one Hime who is awake just bit by saying that "Let's sneak up on it." Said Setsuna

"Yes. We'll squeak up...Sneak up. Come on, guys...Girls. Follow me. And Careful, Girls too you guys." Said Karen telling all the girls to follow her behind her in a line

"Search every cook and nanny...Hook and granny...Crooked fan...never mind what I said just Search everywhere."

 **All the girls search everywhere then they noticeably very different about the house they live.**

"Look! The floor, it's been swept!" Said Karen she look surprised when The floor was swept "Chair's been dusted!" Said Yuri with enthusiastic Tone as her grumpiness but it does look weird when it clean to her "Our window's been washed." Said Miyuki looking at the windows is been washed "Gosh, our cobwebs are missing." Said Setsuna

"Why, why, why, why, the whole place is clean!" Said Karen still look very surprised about everything is clean "There's dirty work afoot." Said Yuri

"Sink's empty. Hey, someone stole our dishes!" Said Saki "They ain't stole. They're hid in the cupboard." Said Miyuki showing Saki that all the dishes are not stolen "My cup's been washed. Sugar's gone." Said Setsuna Looking her cup that it been washed

"Something's cooking." Said Miyuki "Smells good!" Said nagisa grabs the spoon that she's going to taste the food then before Nagisa want to taste the food. Yuri walk by between Miyuki and Nagisa to stop the two girls by taste from what is cooking in. "Don't touch it, you fools! Might be poison. See? It's witches' brew." Said Yuri telling the two girls not to taste it of the food.

"Look what's happened to our stable...Table." Said Karen Looking at the table with Setsuna And Saki "Flowers!" Said Setsuna looking at flowers "Huh?" Said saki "Look, goldenrod." Said Setsuna put the flowers quite close to Saki face that she have allergic to flowers

"Don't do it. Take them away. My nose! My hay fever! You know I can't stand it. I can't...I can't...I..." when saki said that she made a biggest sleaze that she ever done "Hey! Ya crazy fool! Fine time you picked to sneeze Saki!" Said yuri telling not to sneeze too loud "I couldn't help it. I can't tell. When you gotta, you gotta. I...I...I gotta." Said saki explain to yuri that saki can't help it when she sneezing then she beginning to sneeze again "It's coming. Don't let her sneeze." Said Karen that all the girls stopped her from sneezing "Thanks Girl's!" Said saki "Quiet, you! You want to get us all killed?" Said yuri.

 **Then they heard something strange from somewhere**

"What's that?" Said Miyuki "Sounded close." Said Hime "It's in this room right now." Said Yuri Telling all the girls around her something strange going on here

 **Then sound just scared them and all the girls hide that when they come out from there it's all safe. Then they heard something from upstairs at they bedrooms**

"It's up there." Said Nagisa "Yeah. In the bedroom." Said Hime "One of us has gotta go down and chase it up. Up. Down." Said Karen

 **That all great with that then they look at Nagisa that she is the one have to do it. But Nagisa take no chance but try and run away and sneak away too, some of the girls got her to do it to go upstairs to see that thing**

"Hey now! why do I have to do this anyway? I mean why don't you pick someone else like Hime" Said nagisa "Well...yes but she's been working too hard" said Karen "But she's always sleeping during the jobs" said Nagisa "look, you are the bravest and if you do it I'll give you a cookie" said Karen get a one cookie out from her pocket for a treat for Nagisa "Cookie! Yippee! Alright you win I'll do it. if I get the cookie" said nagisa when Karen mentioned cookies she loves cookies with chocolate chip "That's the deal" said Karen give Nagisa the cookie.

 **After Nagisa eat the cookie she goes upstairs to they bedroom to see what's happening there. Then a thing happen that Monster was falling to sleep in they bed's make nagisa jumper and run downstairs quickly go to the 6 others.**

"Did you see it Nagisa?" Said the 5 girls except Karen and Nagisa didn't say anything "Was it droolin'? I mean What was it doin'?" Said Karen asking Nagsia what's happened upstairs

"A Monster is falling asleep in our bed" said Nagisa telling the rest of the girls what happened at the bedroom

"A monster asleep in our beds! Let's attack. While it's sleeping." Said Yuri telling the rest of the girls to get ready for attack

"Hurry, girls. It's now or never!" Said Karen who's first to lead to go upstairs to their bedrooms

 **All the seven girls were at their bedrooms seeing a strange thing sleeping on their beds. When one of them remove the cover it was the princess Kanade.**

"Jiminy Crickets!" Said all the seven girls saying that at the same time altogether "Why, it...It's a girl!" Said Karen tell all the girls what it is in they beds

"She's mighty pretty." Said saki "She's beautiful, just like a angel." Said setsuna "Angel, hah! Who cares what she look like! All strangers is poison! They're full of wicked wiles." Said yuri "What are wicked wiles?" Said setsuna asking yuri a question "I don't know. But I'm agin 'em." Said yuri being loud a bit "Don't her wake up!" Said Karen telling the grumpy yuri off being a bit loud "She don't belong here nohow and I think she should leave." Said yuri.

 **Then Kanade start wake up slowly**

"Look out. She's moving" said the 5 girls said the same words all together at the same time "She's wakin' up." Said Nagisa "Hide!" Said Karen telling the rest of her girls to hide somewhere in they bedroom

 **When Kanade woke up The seven girls come out from the hiding place**

"Oh, my. Why, you're all girls! How do you do?"

"How do you do what?" Said yuri

"Don't be so rude" said Karen telling yuri off not to be rude front of stranger around

"Oh, you can talk! Now, don't tell me who you are girls. Let me guess. I know, you're Karen." Said Kanade "Why, why, yes. Yes! That's true." Said Karen greeting the new guess "And you're, you're Setsuna." Said Kanade "Oh, gosh make me blush I quite often shy sometime!" Said setsuna greeting the new guess "And you, you're Hime." Said Kanade "How'd you guess?" Said hime yawning as she quite sleepy and oh so greeting the new guess "And you're Saki." Said Kanade "Yes That me all right" said Saki greeting the new guess "you must be..." said Kanade before she said two of the girls name that she hasn't mentioned yet until Miyuki introducing herself with Nagisa too "Miyuki, ma'am. That's me. And this is Nagisa. She not very good with strangers." Said Miyuki "Hey I can talk to strangers it's just I'm not very good with it these days" said Nagisa giving Miyuki a Little bit grumpy face look a bit for a minute "Oh! You must be Grumpy." Said Kanade "Hah! We know who we are. Hey Karen Ask her who she is and what she's a-doin' here." Said yuri.

"Yeah! What are you and who are you doin'? What are you...Who are you?" Said Karen asking Kanade something "Oh, how silly of me. I'm Kanade." Said Kanade introducing herself "Kanade? The Princess?" Said the seven girls all said that at the same time "Well...Well, my dear Princess. We're, we're honoured. Yes, we're, we're..." said Karen "Mad as hornets!" Said yuri giving Kanade a grumpy look at her "Mad as hornets! No, no, we're not. We're bad as cornets...No, no, as bad as...What am I sayin'?" Said Karen confuse what she say of her words come out from no where "Nothing! Just standin' there acting' like a sheep!" Said yuri Looking at Karen "why you...don't say such a thing like that about me" said Karen "Oh Shut up and tell her to get out here of our home!" Said yuri.

"Please don't send me away! If you do, she'll kill me." Said Kanade "Kill you? Who will?" Said the seven girls "My stepmother, the Queen." Said Kanade "The Queen? She's wicked!" Set the seven girls who said the same word at the same time again "I'm warnin' ya. If the Queen finds her here, she'll swoop down and wreak her vengeance on us!" Said yuri warning all the girls.

"But she doesn't know where I am!" Said Kanade explain to all the girls even yuri as well "She don't, eh? She knows everything. She's full of black magic. She can even make herself invisible. She Might be in this room right now." Said yuri.

"Oh, she'll never find me here. And if you let me stay, I'll keep house for you. I'll wash and sew and sweep and cook and..." said Kanade "Cook?" Said the seven girls at the same time "Can you make dapple lumpkins...Lumple dapplins? Apple dumplings!" Said Karen "yes!" Said Kanade "Crapple dumpkins." Said Hime "Yes, and plum pudding and all types of cupcake flavour..." said Kanade The most she good at cooking is making cupcakes for everyone "Cupcakes? Hooray! She stays!" Said The seven girls said to the Princess Kanade that she can stay for few days


	6. Chapter 6: having a wash can be fun

**_Chapter 6: Having a wash can be fun_**

"The soup might be ready" said Kanade who calling out the seven girls to came down "Soup! Hooray!" All the seven girls are coming down the stairs until the princess tell the girls to stop. "Just a minute. Supper's not quite ready. You'll just have time to wash." Said Kanade

"Wash?" Say that from six girls said that except yuri "Hah! Knew there was a catch to it." Said yuri

"Oh, perhaps you have washed." Said Kanade "Perhaps we...Yes! Perhaps we have." Said Karen "But when?" Said Kanade "When? When. You said whe...Why, last week. Why, recently!" Said Karen "Yes, recently!" Said the 6 girls who say that at the same time

"Oh, recently! Let me see your hands." Said Kanade thinking they are lying that they didn't wash their hands The seven girls put their hands behind their back and step backwards in 2 steps "Let me see your hands!" Said Kanade When they review their hands show that all dirty in their hands they got the seven girls that they never ever wash before

"Why, Karen, I'm surprised! Come on, let's see them. Oh, Setsuna, my, my, my! And you? Worse than I thought! How shocking! Goodness me, this will never do. March straight outside and wash, or you'll not get a bite to eat." Said Kanade telling the six girls to wash their hands and off they go to the downstairs where the bath sink is.

"Well, aren't you going to wash? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Said Kanade looking at the grumpy girl teasing her in a friendly way Yuri was grumpy as usual and off she goes with the others too where the bathroom sink as well "Hah, women!" Said Yuri

"Courage, girls, courage. Don't be nervous." Said Karen that all 6 other girls who with Karen to look at the water "Gosh, it's wet!" Said Miyuki Touch the water a bit "It's cold, too!" Said saki Who oh so touched water a bit too "We ain't gonna do it, are we?" Said Setsuna who ask Karen a question "Well, it'll please the Princess." Said Karen "I'll take a chance for her!" Said Miyuki "Me, too!" Said the 6 girls said that all at same time

"Hah! Her wiles are beginnin' to work. But I'm warnin' ya, you give 'em an inch, and they'll walk all over ya!" Said Yuri who being grumpy as usual but doesn't trust Kanade into they house still a bit

The 6 Girls who Looking at Yuri a bit

"Don't listen to that strict one. Come on now, girls." Said Karen "How hard do ya scrub? Will our whiskers shrink?" Said Saki and Hime who said that at the same time "Do ya get in the tub?" Said Miyuki and Satsuna "Do ya have to wash where it doesn't show?" Said Nagisa

"Now, now, now, don't get excited. Here we go." Said Karen

Then Karen began to start to Sing a song

"Step up to the tub 'Tain't no disgrace Just pull up your sleeves and get 'em in place Then scoop up the water and rub it on your face and go...Pick up the soap Now don't try to bluff Work up a lather And when you got enough Get your hands full of water and you snort and you snuff and go...You douse and you souse Rub and you scrub You sputter and splash all over the tub You may be cold and wet when you're done But you gotta admit it's good and clean fun So splash all you like 'Tain't any trick As soon as you're through You'll feel mighty slick" Who is still continue singing by Karen who sing that song

"Bunch of old nanny goats. Ya make me sick going this and that" said yuri

That's grumpy as yuri can be, Nagisa was Looking at the water at the tub "Are you sure that water is okey?" Said nagsia "it wouldn't hurt you nagisa" said Saki

"Hah! Next thing ya know...she'll be tyin' your beards up in pink ribbons...and smellin' ya up with that stuff called "perfoom." Soon enough she will say "A fine bunch of water lilies you turned out to be." I'd like to see anybody make me wash if I didn't wanna." Said yuri Half and puffs she goes sitting at her sit don't want to get wash.

Karen is getting bored with yuri attitude then she got idea that she need to call out the 5 other girls "Alright girls come round I got a plan" then 6 of the girls know what plan is to do with Yuri, The six of them was all around yuri And start to grab her to put her into the tub. "Get her!" Said Karen "Hey, let go of me!" Said yuri been carried by 5 girls tried to get her into the tub "Get her over to the tub. Get her over to the tub." Said Miyuki "Get the soap!" Said Karen tell nagisa to get the soap "I can do that madam" said nagisa Who is getting the soap then give to Karen

"Now, scrub good and hard It can't be denied That he'll look mighty cute as soon as he's dried" said Karen began to sing ones more again "Well, it's good for the soul And it's good for the hide to go..." Singing by all the girls except Yuri who been cleaned by her six friends

"Ain't she sweet?" Said Satsuna "Smells like a petunia." Said Saki who's teasing yuri In friendly way "She sure is cute!" Said Miyuki "You'll pay dearly for this!" Said yuri.

"Supper!" Said Kanade who calling all the seven girls come to get they supper "Supper! Food. Hooray!" Said six girls rushing upstairs to get they food "Hah! You girls!" Said yuri


	7. Chapter 7: she in love and evil queen

**_Chapter 7: She in love and evil queen_**

 **Meanwhile with the other seven girls who are at the village staying at one of the friends house because staying there just for couple days.**

"Hey guys did you news" said Love telling everyone about the news

"No, what happening" said Momoka

"Well I heard that Princess hibiki just met a new princess that she want to marry her" said Love

"girls girls you know we shouldn't judge the book by its cover I mean maybe it's the king who made up that news" said Kurumi explain everyone that the king might just made it up

"The princess hibiki wouldn't make up about anything, she is honest and especially really good at playing piano" said Megumi

 **When 6 girls having this Conversation with all of them except Mai, that she more interesting to find mr/miss right. Then one of mai friend notice something weird about her**

"Hey do you guys notice weird" said akane looking at Mai

"Who?!" Said everyone who was also looking at Mai as well

Then a song coming along about someone in love

 _Akane: I'm talking about Mai, that's who!_

 _Honoka: What about her?_

 _Akane: She sure is acting weird lately!_

 _Kurumi: I'll say! Thinking in circles! Chasing her life!_

 _Love: That girl is up to something!_

 _then the main song was getting louder just a tiny bit that everyone starts to sing on their part._

 _Akane: She's dizzy and she's dreamy_

 _Love: Her head's up in the art_

 _Megumi: Her eyes have gone all gleamy It's like there's no one home_

 _Akane, Love Megumi: She floats away the days Mop in' floating in fake air_

 _Kurumi: You ask her where she's goin' She giggles like a fool_

 _Momoka: She barely sticks a subject in Down at her mind_

 _Kurumi: It's more than just a phase Face it, she's just not herself_

 _Honoka: Is she ill?_

 _Megumi: Or insane?_

 _Kurumi: Is it the art on the brain?_

 _Momoka, Kurumi, Akane: What has got her bothered so?_

 _Kurumi: It's the bends!_

 _Honoka: It's the flu!_

 _Momoka: Gosh, I wish we had a clue!_

 _All the Girls: Oh, wait! Oh, dear! Good grief! It's clear...She's in love! She's in love!_

 _Pounding heart! Ringing bells!_

 _Akane: Look, I think she's even giving brand new art style!_

 _All the Girls: She's in love!_

 _Megumi, Honoka Love: In love and it's divine!_

 _All the Girls: She's in love!_

 _Akane, Kurumi Momoka: That girl's on sandbar nine!_

 _All the Girls: Glory be! Lord above! Gotta be she's in love!_

 _Megumi: Hey, Honoka ya notice anything weird about you-know-who?_

 _Honoka: You mean Mai? I'll say! She acts like she don't see me She doesn't even speak She treats me like invisible Not To be noticed You see her late at night Put the phone down' in her bed_

 _All the Girls: Shoop, shoop Shoop, shoop…_

 _Honoka: She's moody as a snapper Oblivious as rocks You walk right up and tap her—_

 _Honoka rest of the girls: She lays there like a cat! As sure as dog bite Somethin's made her lose her head!_

 _All the Girls: She has lost her head!_

 _Honoka: And she sighs, and picks flowers up and say does this person like her or not_

 _All the Girls: Even has a sorta glow_

 _Honoka: What on earth could it be?_

 _All the Girls: Any person can see!_

 _All the Girls: That sigh! That glow! That floating!_

 _Honoka: Oh, no! She's in love!_

 _All the Girls: She's flipped, it never fails!_

 _Honoka: See her blush!_

 _All the Girls Honoka: See her grin! Gotta be love she's in!_

 _Honoka: Mai-and-someone sitting' in the tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!_

 _All the Girls: Her cheeks could not flush pinker!_

 _Honoka: It's clear as light blue sky!_

 _All the Girls: She's caught hook! Switched on! Worked up! Far gone! Hard hit!_

 _Honoka: In deep!_

 _All the Girls: That's it! She's in love! She's in love!_

 _Honoka All the Girls: She's in love! She's in love! Plain to see! No mistake! Look at those moonbeams in her wake! Obvious what they must be symptoms or—She's in love! She's in love! She's in love! Shoop, shoop She's in love! Yeah, yeah!_

 **Meanwhile at the evil Queen Palace she goes up to have Magic mirror and asking the same question as usual**

"Magic Mirror on the wall, who now is the fairest one of all?" Said the evil queen

"Over the seven jewelled hills beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the seven girls Kanade, fairest one of all." The Magic mirror answer to the evil queen

"Kanade lies dead in the forest. The Huntsmans has brought me proof. Behold her heart." Said the evil queen Sharing a box of A Real heart inside

"Kanade still lives, the fairest in the land. 'Tis the heart of a pig you hold in your hand." The magic mirror telling the Queen that she been tricked by the 3 Huntsmans

"The heart of a pig! Then I've been tricked!" Said the evil queen

 **The evil queen down downstairs to the basement of a magic spells that she does a lot of evil.**

"The heart of a pig! The blundering fool! I'll go myself to the seven girls' cottage...in a disguise so complete...no one will ever suspect." Said the evil queen

"Now, a formula to transform my beauty into ugliness, change my queenly raiment to a pedlar's cloak. Mummy dust to make me old. To shroud my clothes, the black of night. To age my voice, an old hag's cackle. To whiten my hair, a scream of fright. A blast of wind...to fan my hate! A thunderbolt...to mix it well. Now, begin thy magic spell." Said the evil queen

"Look! My hands! My voice! A perfect disguise. And now...A special sort of death...for one so fair. What shall it be? A poisoned apple! Sleeping Death." Said the evil queen when she done all the magic spell on herself for A disguise turned a very old granny look like a very mean to be hanging around with


	8. Chapter 8: party time and the story

**_Chapter 8: party time and the story_**

 _The six girls try to confess yuri that they should have a dance party to sing that song what they call a "silly song"_

"Come on yuri can we have a song and party at least" said Setsuna suggesting to have party with everyone "No way we are not doing that" said yuri "But it would be awesome we do this just for the princess" said Nagisa Looking at Yuri "Pretty please!?" Said six and even the Princess Kanade look at yuri with their puppy eyes "FINE fine you win girls, man I hate playing on piano" said yuri who began to sit a chair near the piano what they have

 _Yuri is start to play her piano to begin to play The song of "silly song" then Miyuki is the one to start to sing first_

 **Miyuki: I'd like to dance and tap my feet But they won't keep in rhythm You see, I washed 'em both today and I can't do nothin' with 'em**

 **Everyone else: Ho-hum, the tune is dumb The words don't mean a thing Isn't this a silly song for anyone to sing?**

 **Setsuna: Oh, gosh! I feel embarrassed to Sing**

 **Yuri is still playing her piano start to look at Setsuna "you can do it at least" who she said that to Satsuna**

 **Setsuna: I chased a polecat up a tree Way out upon a limb And when she got the best of me I got the worst of her**

 **Everyone else except Nagisa and Saki: Ho-hum, the tune is dumb The words don't mean a thing Isn't this a silly song for anyone to sing?**

 **"Watch out. Be ca...Watch...Watch...Watch..." said Saki Who almost begin to sneeze. Then Nagisa got tissue given to saki when she began to sneeze but it stop saki by sneezed**

 **"Watch...Thanks." Said Saki to thank Nagisa**

 **Nagisa and saki show Kanade there dance moves call "identical dance". Then everyone else is cheering for Nagisa and Saki except Yuri**

 **Everyone except Yuri: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hooray!**

 **When the song was done they all smile laugh as they love the song.**

"That was fun!" Said Kanade "Now you do something." Said Miyuki "Well, what shall I do?" Said Kanade thinking what should she do "Tell us a story." Said Hime with yarn she did as she is tired as usual

"Yes, tell us a story." Everyone else except Yuri that she feeling bit tired

"A true story." Said Miyuki

"A love story." Said Setsuna

"Yeah...before you all going to listen to a story I'm going to go to bed because this is done okay I'm tired as my days" said yuri

"It would be lovely" said Hime as yawn with it

"As A responsibility woman I need my beauty sleep" said yuri who is going upstairs to The bedrooms to sleep her bed

 _"Well, once there was a princess." Said Kanade Begin to tell the story_

 _"Was the princess you?" Said Karen_

 _"And she fell in love." Said Kanade_

 _"Was it hard to do?" Said saki_

 _"Oh, it was very easy. Anyone could see that the Princess was charming. The only one for me." Said Kanade_

 _"Was she strong and beautiful?" Said Karen say something again_

 _"Was she big and tall?" Said saki Say something again as well_

 _"There's nobody like her anywhere at all." Said Kanade_

 _"Did she say she loved ya?" Said Setsuna_

 _"Did she steal a kiss?" Said Miyuki_

 _Kanade: She was so romantic I could not resist_

 _The song was coming Kanade began to sing just for the 6 girls that she friend with_

 _Kanade: Some day my princess will come Some day we'll meet again And away to his castle we'll go To be happy forever I know Some day when spring is here We'll find our love anew And the birds will sing And wedding bells will ring Some day when my dreams Come true._

The time was 12 o'clock and it means the 6 girls have to go to bed.

"Oh, my goodness! It's past bedtime. Go right upstairs to bed." Said Kanade tell the girls go to the bed then Karen stop front of The stairs

"Wait! Hold on there, girls! The Princess will sleep in our beds upstairs." Said Karen

"But where will you sleep?" Said Kanade asking the Karen

"Oh, we'll be quite comfortable down here in...in...In a pig's eye...Sty. No, no! I mean...We'll be comfortable, won't we, girls?" Said Karen

"Oh, yes. Mighty comfortable." Rest of the girls agreed and said that altogether

"Now don't you worry about us. We'll be all right, ma'am. Go right on up now, my dear." Said Karen

"Well, if you insist. Good night." Said Kanade who's going upstairs

"Good night" said all the 6 Girls except yuri Who is falling asleep in her own bed. 6 girls are sleeping downstairs to make themselves a comfortable

"Bless the seven girls who have been so kind to me. And...And may my dreams come true. Amen. Oh, yes! And please make Yuri like me." Said Kanade praying to God for all the seven girls

"Hah! Girls these days!" Said yuri Who said that in her sleep

 ** _Hey everyone I know I didn't post anything update of the story yet but I promise that this will be continued. But never mind that today is my birthday and for my present for myself for all of you guys is uploading the story I done now for chapter 8 of "Kanade Minamino and the seven girls". I hope everyone will have a nice day._**


	9. Chapter 9: The Princess been Poison

**_Chapter 9: poison the princess/kill the evil queen_**

"Dip the apple in the brew. Let the Sleeping Death seep through!" Said the Evil Queen in her disguise as Grandma who is still evil finally finish the poison apple for her stepdaughter "Look! On the skin! The symbol of what lies within. Now, turn red to tempt Snow White. To make her hunger for a bite." Said the Evil Grandma "Have a bite?" Said the Evil Grandma scaring her crow with Poison Apple "It's not for you. It's for Snow White. When she breaks the tender peel...to taste the apple in my hand, her breath will still, her blood congeal. Then I'll be fairest in the land!" Said the Evil Grandma as she laugh with evil in her then she stop. "But wait! There may be an antidote. Nothing must be overlooked." As Said by Evil Grandma looking through the book "Oh, here it is! "Love's First Kiss. By Anyone Love Her Who She Is" Said the Evil Grandma who just now finish that part of the book "No fear of that. The dwarfs will think she's dead. She'll be Buried Alive!" Said the Evil Grandma She laughed a bit then go on a small boat to row where Kanade Minamino is.

At the seven girls home who they began to leave to let the princess alone to clean that Kanade love to do "Now, don't forget, my dear. The old Queen's a sly one, full of witchcraft. So beware of strangers." Said Karen "Don't worry. I'll be all right. See you tonight." Said Kanade "Yes. We...Well, c'mon, girls." Said Karen.

five girls come with Karen except yuri who walk up to Kanade to say something to "Now I'm warnin' ya. Don't let nobody or nothin' in the house." Said yuri "Why, Yuri, you do care." Said Kanade "I'm only saying that just beyond safety sake" said yuri as she go off with other to work "Good-bye! Guys Good-bye, Yuri!" Said Kanade with wave of her hand.

 **All the seven girls all went to work. meanwhile with the evil queen in disguise walking down the woods to see her stepdaughter to give her the poison apple for a surprise and begins to talk to myself about the plan the evil queen is going today**

"The girls will be away...and she'll be all alone...with a harmless old pedlar woman!" Said evil grandma

 **With Kanade after she done her cleaning she begins to cook some cupcakes and sing with A tune about her True love that she met couple days ago**

"Some day my princess will come Some day we'll meet again And away to her castle we'll go To be happy forever I know Some day when spring is here We'll find our love anew And the birds will sing And wedding bells will ring Some day when my dreams Come true." Said Kanade who was sing so beautiful

 **Then the old lady who is the evil queen appeared from the window and said**

"All alone, my pet?" From evil grandma said giving Kanade a fright to make her jump

"Why, why, yes, I am. But..." Said Kanade

"The, the girls are not here?" Said evil grandma who Kanade question

"No, they're not, but..." Said Kanade look to left and right then back to the stranger

"Making cupcakes?" Said evil grandma

"Yes, gooseberry cupcakes." Said Kanade

"It's apple cupcake...that make the girl's folks' mouths water. Cupcakes made from apples like these." Said evil grandma showing her the poison apple but to Kanade it just a lovely clean apple

"Oh, they do look delicious." Said Kanade

"Yes! But wait 'til you taste one, dearie. Like to try one? Go on. Go on, have a bite." Said evil grandma

 **Soon she said that. the little creatures and birds start to attack The evil queen in the disguise trying to help Princess Kanade but Kanade doesn't understand why they are attacking the old lady**

"Stop it! Stop it! Go away! Go away! Shame on you, frightening a poor old lady. I'm so sorry about this." Said Kanade telling all the birds off why they being so mean to old Woman

"Oh! My heart! Oh, my...My poor heart. Take me into the house and let me rest. A drink of water, please." Said evil grandma who pretending that her heart is hurting her even know she's doing a good acting as a woman that Kanade doesn't know that it's the Evil Queen her stepmother.

Meanwhile with seven girls, they working for a couple minutes singing that cheerful song as usual they work. "Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's off to work we go Heigh-ho, heigh-ho" when the girls are done the song. Karen noticed all the animals come to them

"Hey, look!" Said Karen seeing all the animals coming towards the seven girls who was working starts to attack a bit by pulling them

"Go on! Get outta here!" Said yuri who telling the best go away. that they won't go until one of the girls understand what they saying from all the animals "What ails these crazy birds?" Said Karen "They've gone plumb daffy." Said Setsuna "Yeah, they've..." said saki

"And because you've been so good to poor old Granny, I'll share a secret with you. This is no ordinary apple. It's a magic wishing apple." Said evil grandma "A wishing apple?" Said Kanade "Yes! One bite and all your dreams will come true." Said evil grandma "Really?" Said Kanade "Yes, girlie. Now, make a wish...and take a bite." Said evil grandma.

 **All the creatures trying to pull The seven girls then Hime now understands what's going on**

"Maybe the old Queen's got Kanade." Said Hime with her yawn of sleepiness a bit "The Queen!" Said Karen very surprise that Hime might be right "Kanade!" Said Everyone else that they surprise as well but most of all they're all worried about the Princess Kanade "The Queen'll kill Kanade! We gotta save her!" Said yuri for ones she panicked and worried about Kanade "Yes! Yes! We, we, we gotta save Kanade!" Said Karen "She'll kill her!" Said saki "What'll we do?" Said Miyuki "Come on! We can't stand around here doing nothing let's go!" Said yuri getting on one of the horses "Wait for me!" Said nagisa as she try to get on the Horse same as the others.

 **Meanwhile evil grandma and Kanade are at the seven girls home**

"There must be something your little heart desires. Perhaps there's someone you love." Said evil grandma "Well, there is someone." Said Kanade "I thought so. I thought so! Old Granny knows a young girl's heart. Now, take the apple, dearie, and make a wish." Said evil grandma "I wish...I wish..." Said Kanade "That's it, go on! Go on." Said evil grandma "And that she will carry me away to her castle...where we will live happily ever after." Said Kanade "Fine! Fine! Now take a bite. Don't let the wish grow cold!" Said evil grandma "Oh, I feel strange." Said Kanade when she took a bite of Apple she start to feel strange "Her breath will still And Her blood congeal." Said evil grandma "Oh." She fell to the floor in her deep deep sleep "Now I'll be fairest in the land!" Said evil grandma laughing with evil laugh that her mission is complete then exit the door of the seven girls home, The seven girls made it on time and see the evil queen in her Old woman disguise

"There she goes! After her!" Yuri said as she is in charge to be a leader with rest of the six girls to get evil queen out of here "I'm trapped! What will I do? The meddling little fools! I'll fix ya. I'll fix ya. I'll fix ya! I'll crush your bones!" Said evil grandma "Look out girls!" Said yuri as the seven girls move away from the big rock

 **The evil queen begin to do evil deeds by needing a huge rock to kill them all with it of all the seven girls, but the thunderstorm hit evil grandma that she fell backwards off the edge of the cliff as huge rock came with evil queen. When the seven girls look down to see what happened The evil queen died for good but there is more worried about them just the Queen itself it's the Princess Kanade who been poison by a Red Apple.**

 ** _To be continued_**


	10. Chapter 10: True love and happy ending

**_Chapter 10: True love first kiss and happy ever after_**

 _As weeks goes on, The seven girls keeping they eyes on Kanade to wait until she's awake then some more weeks later they're realise that she is dead. The seven girls done giving her nice place where she could rest in piece of The forest as all the girls give a bunch of flowers they start crying for out their tears. Hibiki the Princess who met Kanade from her Castle near the wishing well was. as she walk The forest, she see the seven girls in this area of that forest. Hibiki began to sing a song that she sing for Kanade._

"One song I have but one song One song Only for you One heart Tenderly beating Ever entreating Constant and true One love That has possessed me One love Thrilling me through One song My heart keeps singing Of one love Only for you..." After hibiki sang that song, hibiki began walking up to Kanade where she is in her death sleep of that spell the wicked evil queen did to Kanade then The seven girls stand up looking at the stranger maybe it the its the other Princess that Kanade was talking about. When hibiki walk up to Kanade, she put her one kneel down on her left knee and begin to slowly kiss her on Kanade lips with all her love to Kanade. 1 minute later Kanade start to wake up from that spell that been broken from True love first kiss, "hibiki..." said Kanade Look at hibiki who kiss for her first time "w-well yes it me but I do got something to ask you from my Music Heart" said hibiki she propose to Kanade with a silvery ring.

"I know it's weird to ask but since I saw you at the wishing well that we sing together it makes my heart realise that your the i love to get to know you an sometime when I want to know you more it means that I become to be in love with you, so may I do the honour to marry you Princess Kanade" said hibiki propose to Kanade with a silvery ring still waiting for answer, "y-yes I will marry you" said Kanade who blush.

After she said yes to hibiki, Kanade give all the seven girls a hug to say goodbye "Good-bye. Good-bye, Yuri. Good-bye. Oh, Nagsia. Good-bye! I see you all at the wedding!" Said Kanade go to hibiki Home Castle with Princess hibiki to her wife, "We will do!" Seven girls wave to Kanade and yuri smile for once that she happy for Kanade, The story end with Kanade and hibiki got marry.

 _Satsuna hang around in the park from the village, a girl bump to Satsuna who is with a long blonde of two ponytails as two girls apologise each other and hang out together to get know each other as well._

 _Karen and Kurumi hang out together as Karen played her violin just for Kurumi giver a message saying of a song "your beautiful"._

 _Hime hangout with this girl name Megumi they both love Fashion talk and talk about fashion all day together._

 _Miyuki Watch volleyball she sort of interest until this girl name Akane Hino who is the Captain of the volleyball team that make Miyuki has a crush on her._

 _Yuri is sit alone who read her books from the bookstore that she like the most, when yuri read five books then this woman name Momoka sit next to yuri that yuri didn't expect from a girl who sits next her but yuri to herself._

 _Saki And Nagsia walking down the village then Nagsia and saki got distracted by Mai And Honoka of their looks so they decided to walk up to them and introducing themselves so the four of them chatted away as two girls got is heartbeat for one of these girls each that Saki has feelings for Mai and nagisa has feelings for Honoka._

 ** _So all the seven girls and the princess got their own happy ever after, The End_**


End file.
